


ГОРЬКИЕ ЯБЛОКИ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ГОРЬКИЕ ЯБЛОКИ

— Историю пишут победители, — Мэри Маргарет откидывается на спинку стула, мотает головой и поправляет себя сама. — Точнее будет сказать — интерпретируют произошедшее так, чтобы предстать в более выгодном свете.  
  
— То есть поэтому ты — милая и добрая Белоснежка — жертва происков Злой Королевы, а не наоборот — Злая Белоснежка и добрая Королева?  
  
Мэри Маргарет недовольно качает головой.  
— Нет, всё так и не так. Сложнее. Мы друг друга стоили. Людям нравится даже не то, что добро торжествует, зло побеждено и прочие благоглупости. Им нравится ставить себя на место жертвы обстоятельств, враждебных происков и они радуются, когда «справедливость» торжествует и «зло» наказано, а они такие белые и пушистые и ни в чём не виноваты… Люди даже не задумываются, что движет каждым из участников истории… Люди любят победителей и готовы многое им простить. Не заметить тёмных и грязных пятен на белых одеждах. Они с удовольствием читают книги о ворах и плутах, которые побеждают таких же плутов и воров. Пауки в банке. Но читатель сочувствует и радуется за одного плута и рад, что проиграл другой. Хотя по сути они мало чем друг от дружки отличаются. Но один таки победил. Какой молодец!  
  
Эмма пожимает плечами.  
— Ну мотивы Злой Королевы понятны — месть, а Белоснежка просто спасала свою шкуру…  
  
Мэри Маргарет с иронией смотрит на дочь.  
— Да? Может и месть… Но как долго Регина терпела! В самом начале — предательство, глупая эгоистка Белоснежка из-за длинного языка которой, погибает возлюбленной Регины. И никакого раскаяния в содеянном у Белоснежки. Даже тени сожалений! Плевать на то, что у Регины разбито сердце — главное «любимая» подруга рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Потом — Регина становится любимой мачехой. И опять Белоснежка не хочет видеть, что в глазах Регины ничего кроме боли. Мачеха просто не любит Леопольда, а глупой Белоснежке это даже не приходит в голову. И она ещё постоянно ковыряет пальцем в ране — как же, любимый папочка с любимой подругой теперь вместе! Какое счастье и какая гармония в семье наступила! Странно, что у Регины от одного только слащавого голоска падчерицы не оставалось на теле ран и ожогов как от кислоты…  
  
— А потом вы долго воевали друг с другом… — Эмма слышала эту историю уже неоднократно.  
  
— Ага, — кивает головой Мэри Маргарет. — Устроили в Королевстве Гражданскую войну. Сколько народу сгинуло из-за наших разборок… С Региной всё понятно — месть. Она уже просто не могла меня видеть и слышать. За эти годы неприязнь переросла во вражду, а вражда в просто пламенную ненависть. А за что сражалась Белоснежка?  
  
— За что?  
  
— Покойный любимый папочка Леопольд обещал дочурке игрушку — Королевство. Вот за неё, за новую, большую и красивую игрушку. Ради неё можно и любимую новорожденную дочь в шкаф. Ради трона и короны.  
  
Эмма смотрит в глаза матери с холодной усмешкой.  
— Значит это не ради моего спасения от Проклятия?  
  
Мэри Маргарет возвращает усмешку Эмме.  
— Нет. Ты должна была вернуться, найти меня и с тобой должны были ко мне вернуться мои власть и трон. Но… Я теперь понимаю, что изначально корона была мне велика. И этот проклятый трон… Регина была настоящей королевой. Это было её законное место. Мой удел — школьный класс, вытирать сопливые носы, петь с птичками и собирать цветочки.  
………………………………………………  
  
— Она уже больше не хочет быть Королевой и считает, что её место, настоящее призвание — работа школьной учительницы. Можно считать это прогрессом?  
  
Доктор Арчи Хоппер задумчиво переплетает пальцы и смотрит на Эмму поверх очков.  
— Да. Небольшой прогресс налицо, согласен. Но до окончательного выздоровления ещё далеко. Ваша мать рано потеряла любимых и любящих родителей, потом пропал горячо любимый муж… Она не хочет возвращаться в реальность, которая принесла ей столько боли… Вспоминать. Ей так спокойнее в этом своём виртуальном мире, где она бывшая Принцесса оказавшаяся из-за козней Злой Королевы под воздействием Проклятия… У неё есть надежда… Она ещё не готова расстаться с ней.  
…………………………………………………………….  
— Ну как там бабушка? — осторожно, почти робко спрашивает Генри. Эмма откидывается на подголовник и, не открывая глаз, застёгивает ремень безопасности.  
  
— Всё также… Арчи говорит, что есть небольшой прогресс, но…  
  
Регина трогает джип с места.  
— Эмма, ты же видела снимок в её деле сделанный, когда Мэри Маргарет только оказалась в больнице?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Столько лет прошло, а она практически не изменилась…  
  
Эмма пожимает плечами.  
— У неё хорошая наследственность. Бывает, что женщине за шестьдесят, а она выглядит на сорок. И при этом ни разу не была у пластического хирурга. Повезло.  
  
Пока поднимают шлагбаум Регина оборачивается и серьёзно смотрит на Эмму.  
— Скоро твой День Рождения, милая. Двадцать восемь.  
  
— Ты про срок снятия Проклятия? — хмурится Эмма.  
  
— Да.  
  
Эмма фыркает так громко, что заглушает на миг гудение мотора автомобиля и опять закрывает глаза.  
………………………………………………………  
  
— Мы так и не поняли, что произошло. Яблоко…  
  
Эмма бледна и заплакана. Врач молча кивает и санитар откидывает простынь. Кажется, что Мэри Маргарет просто спит и улыбается во сне. Врач опять кивает санитару и оба выходят из прозекторской.  
— Мама… Мамочка… Ну как же так?!  
  
Эмма прижимается губами ко лбу матери. Кожа ещё тёплая. По помещению прокатывается почти невидимая могучая волна неведомой энергии. Мэри Маргарет делает судорожный вдох и закашливается. Голос у неё сел и охрип.  
— Надеюсь, мне ещё не успели сделать вскрытие…  
  
Эмма всхлипывает уже от смеха и начинает, почти истерично, ржать.  
………………………………………  
  
Больницу они покидают примерно через час. Эмма поддерживает Мэри Маргарет за талию, рядом радостный Генри с улыбающейся Региной.  
  
— Вы теперь что — женаты? — Мэри Маргарет озадаченно смотрит на дочь и Миллс.  
  
— Уже довольно давно, — кивает Королева.  
  
— Это такая месть мне?  
  
— Скорее это месть мне, — фыркает Регина. — У твоей дочурки тот ещё характер…  
  
Эмма смотрит на супругу с лёгкой обидой на лице.  
— Да?  
  
— Да. Но я её люблю и поэтому как-то терплю до сих пор. Уже больше десяти лет… Почти. — нежно улыбается Регина Эмме помогая той устроить Белоснежку в автомобиле.


End file.
